cosmobspfandomcom-20200213-history
ANTI THE∞HOLiC
ANTI THE∞HOLiC is a song by Storyteller (cosMo x GAiA). It was released on July 29, 2009 and has reached 950,000 views. Plot Characters *Lambda *Rho Lyrics |-|Japanese= 「さぁ！　始めようか　未来の 真贋 鑑定を」 「ああ！　騙されるな　永遠 嘯く錬金術に」 始まりは　 失亡に　呼び覚まされた 心猿 やり直し　組み直し　形変えど　 可換に寄り添う 終焉 夜を 統べる魔物の王は 直心の 呵責に 潰え 溶かした 禁忌で 模りし神は　忘却の彼方へ 電子の並列自我は　星枢の腕に引かれ崩落 ＝　 所詮は生命の法則（ルール） 逸脱した迷走 命操る神々でさえ　 何れ消え去る 理　公式 全ては　裏返される ああ！　世界に生（しるし） 偽り付しても ああ！　 破戒の 罪代　積みながらに 掻き消える 求めたのは　延長線ではない 過去　未来　現在（いま）を　 貫く　並行閃光（レイ） （Lalala...） 持つ者も持たざる者も　 何時か至る道の果て 行き止まり　立ち止まり　軌跡頼り　 自切という 愚 犯す 約束された安定は　 倦怠が全て食らい尽くす 0（たんじょう）消失織り成す歌姫（ぶんか）は　見せ掛けの循環 輪廻の恋愛 譚は　乱数悪魔の 讒構に 堕ちる ＝　 所詮は時 架けし法則（ルール）黙殺した 遁走 時を操る神々でさえ　逃れられない　 運命　真実 すべては　書き換え可能の （資質　抑圧　搾取　 弾劾　格差　気運…　すら） 筋書（シナリオ） ああ！　 崇めた過去を閉じた 円環は ああ！　やがて焼き切れる 儚い 短絡回路 忘れていた　世界という理不尽 輪を抜け 見える　理想の　解 さぁ！　世界を　かたる　鍵を粉砕し さぁ！　 死灰と 見紛う　虚飾永遠（フェイクループ）に終止符を 歴史の鎖から　解き放たれた 我らに続く者達を　望み待とう |-|Romaji= "saa! hajimeyou ka mirai no shingan kantei wo" "aa! damasareru na eien no usobuku renkinjutsu ni" hajimari wa shitsubou ni yobisamasareta shin'en yarinaoshi kuminaoshi katachi kaedo kakan ni yorisou shuuen yoru wo suberu mamono no ou wa hitogorosu no kashaku ni tsuie tokashita kinki de katadorishi kami wa boukyaku no kanata he denshi no heiretsu jiga wa seisuu no ude ni hikare houraku = shosen wa seimei no housoku (ruuru) itsudatsu shita meisou inochi ayatsuru kamigami de sae izure kiesaru kotowari koushiki subete wa urogaesareru aa! sekai ni sei (shirushi) itsuwari fushite mo aa! hakai no tsumishiro tsumi nagara ni kakikieru motometa no wa enchousen dewanai kako mirai genzai (ima) wo tsuranuku heikou senkou (rei) (Lalala...) motsu mono mo motazaru mono mo itsuka itaru michi no hate yukidomari tachidomari kiseki tayori jisetsu to iu gu okasu yakusoku sareta antei wa kentai ga subete kuraitsukusu 0 (tanjou) shoushitsu orinasu utahime (bunka) wa misekake no junkan rinne no ren'ai tan wa ransuu akuma no zankou ni ochiru = shosen wa toki kakeshi housoku (ruuru) mokusatsu shita tonsou toki wo ayatsuru kamigami de sae nogarerarenai unmei shinjitsu subete wa kakikaekanou no (shishitsu yokuatsu sakusha dangai kakusa kiun... sura) sujigaki (shinario) aa! agameta kako wo tojita enkan wa aa! yagate yakikireru hakanai tanraku kairou wasureteita sekai to iu rifujin wa wo nuku mamieru risou no kai saa! sekai wo kataru kagi wo funsaishi saa! shikai to mimagou kyoshoku eien (feiku ruupu) ni shuushifu rekishi no kusari kara tokihanatareta warera ni tsuzuku monotachi wo nozomimatou |-|English= "Now! Shall we begin to judge the authenticity of the future?" "Ah! Don't be fooled by the eternally-exaggerating Alchemy!" The beginning is a passion awakened by a flawed death (despair) Redo, reset, even if the forms keeps on changing, they meet the same demise The Goblin King that controls the Night wastes the pangs of an earnest heart The imitation of god in the melted taboo headed towards oblivion The electronic parallel ego is drawn towards the arm of the central star and collapses = After all, it's a stray that deviated from life's law (rule) Even the gods that control life will eventually disappear Reason Formula Everything is reversed Ah! If we add false life (proof) to the world Ah! Then the punishment for breaking a commandment disappears while it is committed What we seek is not a straight line But a parallel light (ray) that goes through the past, future, and present (Lalala...) One who has, and one who has not, someday will reach the end of the road Dead ends, standing still, depending on their paths, they'll commit a folly known as autotomy Conventional stability is a weariness that completely devours everything The songstress who weaves 0 (creation) and disappearance together is a cycle of make-believe The love story of samsara falls into a trench of random numbered demon = After all, it's a fugitive that ignored the time's law (rule) Even the gods that control time cannot escape Destiny Reality Everything is rewritable (Disposition Oppression Exploitation Impeachment Disparity Opportunity... even) Plot (Scenario) Ah! The circle of the past they worship Ah! Will soon burn off and short circuit The irrationality they have forgotten known as the world The ideal solution is met after escaping the circle Now! Demolish the key that is deceiving the world Now! Destroy the pompous eternity (fake loop) mistaken for dead ashes Released from the chains of history Let us wait for the people we wished to reach us (Translation by PeanutSub) Trivia Category:Songs Category:Kuusou Teien